


Matt and Karen: the Feels

by VeryMildSuperPowers



Series: Season 3 [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryMildSuperPowers/pseuds/VeryMildSuperPowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My interpretation of Matt & Karen's relationship during the TV series, with an MCU addition: T-Challa (Black Panther).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt and Karen: the Feels

**Author's Note:**

> VLC time codes indicate relevant scenes.  
> Their dialogue, my feels.  
> This is really just a prequel to my Season 3.

S01E09-11.45

“Westmeyer-Holt to ConFed to Fisk. We pull that thread, see what it unravels.”

“Still not sure about this Mask guy.”

“He didn’t hurt Ben, and he didn’t hurt me. I’ll take the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen over Fisk any day. Plus, he kicks ass. No, you should have seen the way that he was flipping around in the rain.”

Matt smiled. Note to self, Karen likes Daredevil. Sweet.

“Well, if he’s such a bad-ass why did he come to Ben? Why not just take Fisk down himself?”

“Maybe he knows there’s some roads you can’t come back from.” 

 

S01E09-36.55

“Jesus, he almost sounds like he means it.”

“I think he does."

“And he’s calling the man in the mask a psycho? I hope they trace what happened to Elena right to his doorstep.”

“He’d never expose himself like that. Plus half the force is probably in his pocket.”

“Well, then, let’s pray the mask gets his hands on him - knocks his goddamn head off.”

“Are you religious, Karen?”

“My parents were. That’s probably why I’m not. You?”

“Catholic.”

“Does it help? With things like this?”

“Not today. I think I’ve had enough. Tell Foggy I’ll see him in the morning.”

“Hey, Matt.”

“Yeah?”

“If there is a God, and if he cares at all about any of us, Fisk will get what he deserves. You have to believe that.”

“I do.”

And he went home, and opened the box, and let the Devil out.

 

S02E01-10.11

“So, I installed this free trial of accounting software on my computer. And the good news is that I can re-up it every 30 days with a fake e-mail address. But, the bad news is that we’re broke. As in literally no money. And our income can’t cover our bills.”

“We’ll manage. I don’t know how, but I know we will.”

“All right. Well, in the meantime, I guess we have lots of pastries and fruit.”

“Yeah, and fans.”

“Portable, electric fans.”

“Yes. And, uh… and each other.”

Her gaze lingered upon him. 

“Miss Jacinto, will you come in please?”

 

S02E01-17.26

“See, I don’t know, that definitely sounded like cheating to me, Miss Page. Foggy, are you sure we’re not being hustled here?”

“As sure as Josie’s AC is busted.”

“What AC?”

“At least she brought water.”

“Oh!“

“No, you don’t wanna do that. You can’t drink the water here.”

“Josie’s pipes have issues.”

“Rust, mold.”

“I think I can actually see the bacteria floating in there.”

“See, that’s why we keep our cocktails neat.”

“Pretend you’re abroad on vacation someplace exotic, but no mojitos. Josie just throws mint in the beer. Take over, buddy. I gotta hit the head. And don’t let her out of your four working senses. She’s as quick as she is beautiful.”

“Right.”

“She reminds me of myself.”

“Ah, this place brings out something special in Foggy.”

“Are you sure it’s not the alcohol?”

“No, it’s the company. He likes it when it’s the three of us. If it were up to him we’d be doing this the rest of our lives.”

“God damn it.”

“What happened?”

“There goes my shutout.”

“Um, you’re going for a shutout against a blind man? How do you sleep at night, Miss Page?”

“You don’t get any sympathy from me, Murdock. I’m still not sure who’s hustling who here.”

“All right.”

“Here’s your cue. All right, you’re lined up with the cue ball. Six is at your two pocket straightaway.”

“Six and pocket two.”

“Fire away.” 

“How’d I do?"

“Well, you’ve got potential.”

“All right.”

“Here, go again.” She guided him to the end of the table. They both reached for the cue ball, her hand lightly covering his. And all of a sudden, it was no longer about pool. 

“Six ball. Straight ahead. Just real soft. Come on, you’ve done this before. Just go for it.”

Foggy walked out of the men’s room just in time to see Karen leaning against Matt as he was about to take the shot, both of them smiling broadly. Matt fired.

“No!”

“That good, huh?”

“Sunk the 8 ball.”

“Well, something went in.”

“I’ll tell you what. You boys re-rack, I will buy rounds for the rematch.”

“I leave you two alone for one minute…”

“She wanted to teach me. What?”

He easily pulled off a trick shot, sinking two balls.

“Show off.” 

 

S02E02-06.05

“You look like shit. Stay here. Get rest. We don’t need people asking questions we don’t have answers to. I’ve covered for you enough as it is. And for now, let the NYPD and the DA do their jobs. And trust me to do mine. Okay?”

Foggy walked out.

 

S02E02-07.49

“Where’s Murdock?” Grotto asked Foggy.

“He took a sick day.”

Again? Karen thought. What had happened this time? Damn, she wanted to see him.

 

S02E02-22.30

“Karen? What are you working on?”

“The morgue reports.”

“What?”

“You know, the stuff the DA showed us, I’m just running searches on the names in the databases.”

“Karen…”

“I could have been one of these people, Foggy.”

“He was after Grotto.”

“I know. But how long can I tell myself that this is just bad luck? Fisk? And now this guy. I mean, what if I’m drawing this stuff my way?”

“You’re not. You’re gonna be fine. Punisher is just a nickname.”

“Yeah, well, what if I deserve it?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Nothing, I just… None of this feels real, I guess.”

“That asshole opened fire in a hospital. You’re not the one who deserves to be punished. And plus, you got away, which kind of makes you awesome.”

“I guess.”

“Coffee? I’m buying.”

“In that case, okay.”

Foggy was trying to help, trying to help her feel better.

But he couldn’t. It wasn’t his fault – she wanted Matt.

And no-one else would do.

 

S02E02-24.00

 

Knocking at his front door.

“Yeah, yeah yeah. I’m coming, I’m coming.”

“Hey.”

“Hey. Sorry, you startled me.”

“I didn’t mean to.”

“Come in.”

Uh, sure?”

“Of course.”

“Okay.”

“I, uh, I heard what happened.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. No, uh, actually, I’m … I’m barely holding on. I really don’t enjoy being used for target practice.”

“Come here.” She stepped into his arms and he embraced her, relieved that she was really okay, just a bit shaken up. Oh, yes, this was what he needed. To be holding her in his arms. Since last year when Fisk and Foggy and everything else went wrong for him, she had been there. She was the one who had picked him up and put him back together. She was the one who stood by his side, without even knowing what was going on, she just stepped up and took it all on the chin. For him.

But he couldn’t tell her.

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Me too.”

She finally felt safe, now that she was here with him. The ever-present fear and panic was melting away. While he held her she breathed him in, strengthened by his touch. 

They released, and she followed him into the apartment.

“How about you?”

“Me, yeah, I’m fine.“

Rounding the corner she saw the shattered water glass on the floor. “Hair of the dog that bit you?”

“It’s, uh, it’s not what it looks like.”

“What does it look like? Sorry, I don’t mean to pry. “

“No need. No need.”

“I just worry about you a little bit sometimes.”

“Appreciate it. There’s no need to worry.”

“Yeah, you know that doesn’t help, right? You denying that there’s anything wrong.”

“Karen, let’s not...”

”No, I, how many times can I hear that you fell down the stairs, or you walked into a door?"

“Well, you know I’m blind.”

“And you know that I’m not an idiot. Okay, um, let’s say this. When, or if you ever feel like you can tell me what’s really going on with you I promise that I’m here. Is that a deal?”

“That is a deal.”

“Good.”

“Now, what can you tell me about the meeting with the DA?”

 

S02E04-07.20

Hearing the knock at the door, he braced himself before opening it. 

“Hi.”

“Hi. I’m just about ready.”

Karen could see he was struggling with his tie, physically restricted in some way. Mysterious Matt Murdock, with his secrets – and lies.

“Here, let me help with that.”

“Oh…”

“Sorry. You okay?”

“Yeah. Just … recovering.”

“From what?”

“I don’t really know the name for it.”

“But you’re feeling better. ”

“Yeah. Now. With you.”

And there it was. Now it was out there. Her heart skipped a beat, and he heard it. 

She froze for an instant, then resumed her task. Had he really just said that? 

“Not that I can verify, but you seem good at this.” 

“Ah, well, my brother wasn’t. So, that’s where I came in.”

“You never said you had a brother.”

Her hands fixing his tie, straightening his collar, smoothing his shirt down – her hands upon him.

“Never asked.” 

What else haven’t I asked, he thought. 

“Thank you.”

“C’mon, it’s about time.”

 

S02E04-15.42

“Am I insane? Matt?”

“Sorry, what?”

“Nothing. Just, Father Lantom’s eulogy really got to me, I guess.”

“Yeah. He does that.”

“Punisher’s a lunatic.”

“But you care anyway?”

“I wouldn’t say that, it’s more like… curious. “ She leaned against the bench alongside him, her arm brushing against his. “In between these files and Reyes’s obsession, the fact that humans are a pretty complicated species to begin with…I just… I feel like there’s gotta be more to the story.”

“I think…you are…” He shifted and bumped against her.

“Oh my God, you think I’m insane!” They laughed.

“I’m kidding. Compassionate. It’s a good quality, Karen. Stuff of saints.”

“Yeah, well I’m no saint.” 

“I can’t tell you how glad I am to hear that.” 

“Matt! We have real live non-criminal clients who need our help.”

“Excuse me for a second.”

“Yeah.” She watched him walking away. 

 

S02E04-52.05

The TV was on in Josie’s Bar, reporting on Frank Castle’s arrest, crediting Brett with the collar. Matt was right where he wanted to be, celebrating his victory with the two people he loved.

“Gotta hand it to Brett.”

“I’m glad people like him are looking out for Hell’s Kitchen.”

“Yeah. And I’m glad someone was looking out for him.”

“Police are calling Castle a cold-blooded psychopath. The D.A’s gonna use his prosecution to turn herself into a hero. It’s all working out perfectly.“

Karen may have been less than thrilled about the way things were turning out, but she was safe, and she was here, with him. Close enough that he could touch her if he wanted to. Hearing her voice was soothing to him, a calming balm. He needed it after the night he’d had so far.

“Wow. Way to bring us down. Hey Josie, would you mind turning the TV off, it’s upsetting some of the regulars. I think we’ve had enough Punisher for one evening. All right?”

“Drink to that.”

“And to Brett. And a safe Hell’s Kitchen.”

“Hear, hear.” They clinked. And drank.

“I’m gonna get us another round. I hope you two saved room for shots.”

“Oh, no, no.”

“Thanks, Foggy.”

He couldn’t help himself. He was checking her out, focusing everything on her, reading her, watching her responses to everything. To him.

His calm demeanor concealed the conflicting emotions within. Relief that he had stopped Castle with both of them surviving. And the anticipation he was experiencing because now he was free to respond to her flirtation from nights ago, when they were playing pool, before Grotto interrupted them, before all the Frank Castle chaos. But was it the right time? There was a reticence about her. 

“Hey. You ok?”

“Yeah.” 

He smiled and raised his eyebrows, indicating that her words weren’t ringing true.

“Ok, that wasn’t convincing, was it? Um, I don’t know. I just, ah, … days like today remind me how precious life can be, you know?”

Ah. So that was it. She was still feeling vulnerable. In need of company. Maybe it was all the recent excitement, or maybe she could sense that there was a change coming and it felt a little unsettling. He reached out and caressed her arm, offering whatever comfort he could. Whatever she would take.

He felt her gaze burning into him. She was staring straight at him. Allowing herself to examine him, sheltered by his blindness. God damn it, he was one hot mess.

“What’s your brother like?”

“Um. He’s sweet, and he’s a good brother.” Matt smiled. As they chatted on, Foggy watched from the bar. And he smiled too.

S02E04-54.00

Matt exhaled deeply as he exited Rosie’s Bar. He clutched his folded cane in his right hand.

Was he really about to do this? To make a play for Karen?

She was different, more insightful and somehow darker than any of the others he’d been with, over the years. Well, with one notable exception. By now he’d known her for so long, much longer than anyone else. She already meant so much to him, and now was the time to test the waters and maybe take it to the next level. Starting tonight.

He would not rush this. It would be too easy to move too fast, but he wanted this to go the distance. This was important. He had to decide right now where this evening was heading, because she’d given some pretty clear signals of her acceptance of him.

“Careful, Matt.”

“What’s that?”

“Keep going like this, you just might end up happy. And for a Catholic boy, that’s a pretty dangerous thing.”

He’d captured Castle and found out his true motivation, he had Foggy’s blessing and Karen’s apparent consent. A celebratory fuck was certainly in order. But no, he decided. Not tonight. His first night with Karen couldn’t be about this, it had to be a celebration of them.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Godspeed, Matt Murdock.”

“Hey, where next?”

“Home. I’m gonna sleep for a week, someone had the awful idea of doing shots. I think I’ve had enough excitement for one evening. See you two in the morning.”

“See ya, Fog.”

“Bye.”

 

“Do you mind the rain?”

“No.”

“Then I’ll walk you home.”

She took his hand, and they walked together in the pouring rain. Rain that cleansed him, purified him enough to feel like he had the right to want her. Washing away his sins, renewing his heart and his mind and his soul. Her heartbeat was faster than normal, and there were many more, subtle signals. He stopped at the entrance to his apartment block, she had continued walking and now turned to face him. They smiled, and laughed quietly together. Soaked to the skin. 

They both knew. This was right. This was so right. It would be now.

As he traced in reverse the path the falling raindrop had taken, he felt her shivering. He was just holding back, he could taste their next moments. He checked again to make sure, but he wasn’t picking up anything that wasn’t telling him to keep going. So he did.

His touch as he caressed her cheek, his skin igniting hers, every feeling she had been suppressing, and now his lips on hers, stripping away the last remnants of her hesitation and releasing her to submit to the sweet sensation his body was causing to hers. And all too quickly it was over.

He broke the kiss and pulled back slightly, their foreheads resting together.

“Can I take you to dinner?”

“Yes.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Uh-huh. Yes.”

“Goodnight, Karen.”

“Goodnight, Matt.”

She caressed his face again, she wanted to touch him, and hold him, and search for that place within him that would tell her that she was special to him, that this wasn’t just his instinctive reaction to a woman’s attention. But she did feel it. A connection. It was real. She bolted for the taxi before her body betrayed her.

He listened closely. She paused and turned to look at him again. Her heart was still pounding. As was his.

He went upstairs, deep in thought, recalling the first instant his lips touched hers. Every touch they had shared had built up to that moment, when his own thudding heartbeat drowned out hers, and he oh-so briefly allowed himself to be lost with her. As he leant against the counter with a beer in his hands, he smiled to himself, it was almost as it he could still hear her heart, gently beating from – across the living room?

Ok, not her heartbeat. Someone else’s. Whose? The knife was in his hand instantly.

 

S02E05-40.12

She was glad they had kissed already. No nervous anticipation, just a palpable desire for more emanating from each of them. Just let the night play it’s course and see where they ended up.

He loved the sound of her voice.

He had asked her to describe the restaurant to him and she had come alive, enthusiastically painting a picture of light and color and joyous celebration. He was glad she had brought him here. It was fitting that they should be in a place that she thought was beautiful and made her happy. For the first time in a long time, she sounded lighter, less burdened by the troubles of their mad world.

And he loved the sound of her voice.

There were no threats here, he was relaxed and calm and able to focus solely upon her. Did she know that she was seducing him, mesmerizing him so that he was fully under her spell, a willing victim to the woman who held him so enthralled? Here in her presence he was able to recuperate by absorbing the good will of all the people around them, reconnecting him to his beloved community with positive and uplifting spirits. This time he walked her home, and when they sat down out the front of her place his craving took hold and he once again sought to sink into her being, to just give in to his burning physical desire for her, only for her. The heady rush that had his ears ringing and her scent, the smell of her skin and knowing that those lips were his to claim, she was his and right now she was everything, everything, and nothing else mattered, only her and being with her and allowing his soul to entwine with hers. The blood pounding through his veins.

This would happen again. They would get their chance and they would soon be together, soon be partners in the best way he could think of. They would have many nights of love and lust and sex, he would roll with her in his silken sheets. He would take her again and again, and she would rise to his touch, her flesh demanding his. The anticipation of the future they would have together gave him real hope that things were going his way.

Goodnight, Miss Page.

Although her body ached for him so desperately, she was actually glad they hadn’t slept together yet. It was a drawn-out foreplay they would continue every time they were together. He was right, tonight had been perfect. And she felt as bonded to him as if they had slept together. Had she really fallen in love with him so fast? One date, and she was ready to fully commit to what they shared. But it wasn’t really just one date, he’d piqued her interest when he took her into his home the first night she was released from jail, just after meeting both of them. Matt, and Foggy.

She really liked Foggy, he was a great guy. She knew he’d hoped they would get together, but before his first move on her she was already interested in Matt. At that early stage, when you aren’t even sure of your own feelings, but then at some point you realize you can’t look at anyone else, you don’t ever really see anyone else, it’s only him. When you are standing on the precipice, your only chance to decide do I pull back – or do I fall?

But after those kisses, well…she had jumped.

She had found it so hard to stop, but he was a Catholic boy and this was only their first date. If this evening he had kissed her just one more time………she envied him his powers of restraint. She didn’t know how recently he’d been with anyone, but for her it had been a long time. Since before coming to New York. His was the only touch she invited, her desire for him immersive and complete. His hands on her, drawing her closer, their bodies straining against the clothing that separated them from each other’s skin. Their first, playful kisses, gentle, sweet and soft, but she wanted more, and he wanted more, and they had let the rising heat pull them together. Only just controlled, bordering on abandonment. 

Her heart ached to beat alongside his. To have his skin against hers, to hold his body in her hands. To rest against him when she felt tired, and to hold him close when he needed her, and to share the life of the man she loved.

 

S02E06-09.50

When Matt showed up at the office, Foggy and Karen were in the conference room with Christopher Roth, the Public Defender going over Karen’s statement regarding the night she and Grotto were pursued by Frank Castle. She wouldn’t sign, it was too inaccurate and both she and Matt were not at all happy about the possibility of the death penalty. Foggy, on the other hand, was completely comfortable with it and wanted to leave the Frank Castle case to someone else. Not their problem. Karen stepped back into secretary mode and left them to discuss it partner-to-partner.

 

S02E06-16.27

That was a familiar voice, Frank said to himself. This could be interesting. He opened his eyes, and saw Red without his mask for the first time. He looked somehow smaller in a business suit, but there was no mistaking it. So, Red’s a lawyer. A blind lawyer. Hmm.

The blonde girl made an impact. Karen. Breaking into his house, taking the picture, confronting him about what had really happened. And Red’s reaction to when she crossed the line, protectively grabbing her, pulling her away from Frank and holding her as closely as he could. She had resisted at first, but when Reyes came in they stepped back in unison, Matt’s hand holding Karen’s arm, her hand drifting down to his wrist, holding and touching each other with an intimate familiarity – just like had had shared with his wife. 

 

S02E06-20.45

Matt convinced Foggy to take the case, and while the three of them were at the hospital starting to prepare Matt was called away. As he kissed Karen good-bye on the cheek, Foggy reacted. Were they dating, he wanted to know? 

Dating, thought Matt. Well, yeah, they were starting out, but already it was so much more than that. I’m not just dating her, I have fallen for her. She is my world now, she is what drives me, she keeps me breathing and my heart beating and she is all there is. We are bonded, we are together, she is the centre of my universe and we are as one.

“We’re…”

“Um, um … not labeling it. You know, why don’t I walk you out.”

They left the room arm-in-arm.

“He okay? With this?

“Yeah. I mean, pretty small office. It’s gonna take some getting used to.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“But I’m not misremembering, am I? It really was the best … curry on the planet.”

“Oh, yes, great, great curry. Even better company.”

“I’ll try and make this go quick.”

“You know what, Foggy and I have got our hands full with everything here, why don’t we make dinner for tomorrow night?”

“Yeah, can we? And thanks for backing me up earlier.”

“I didn’t do it for us, I did it because it’s helping Frank getting to the truth, and it’s the right thing to do.”

His heart swelled. She was amazing. They were so in synch with each other, same feelings, same opinions. Grinning, he pulled her in for a quick kiss.

He stepped into the elevator. She had a few seconds to gaze at him, to drink in the sight of the man who had captured her heart. She couldn’t wait to get him alone.

 

S02E07-05.41

“I need to get to work on the opening statement but we need to be sure Castle will get on board with this.”

“Ah, I’ll try. I mean Frank made it pretty clear he’s willing to talk to me at least, as long as I’m alone.”

“You sure you wanna do that?”

“I want to help. We have a better shot at getting him to talk if I go.”

“I’ll grab the list of questions I was working on.”

“Okay.”

“Karen. You know you don’t have to do this by yourself.”

“It’s okay. Castle doesn’t scare me.”

“Maybe he should.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“I know. But, I’d be saying it to Foggy. Or a Navy Seal. Just watch your back.”

Stepping in, she rested her fingers on the underside of his unshaven chin. One quick kiss, one tiny moment just for them, to sustain them until God-knows-when. 

“Promise.”

“Here you go. Just do me a favor and stick to the script.”

“Okay. Wish me luck.”

“Good luck.”

“Grow up so fast, don’t they?”

Matt laughed and headed for his office, while Foggy headed to his.

 

S02E07-29.55

“Today of all days. I mean, he said he’d be late but this is ridiculous.”

“Foggy, what is going on with him?”

“All rise, court is now in session. The honorable judge Cynthia Batzer presiding. Indictment number 19864447, the People vs Frank Castle.”

“Be seated.”

“Looks like you’re a man down.”

Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the defendant had been indicted for several serious crimes…

“You know those college stress dreams? When you show up for class in your underwear?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s me right now. Goddamn. Matt was supposed to deliver opening, not me.”

“Miss Reyes, are the people ready to begin opening statements?”

“More than ready, your Honor.”

“Should we be worried? I mean, there is no way Matt misses this, right?”

Foggy shrugged.

 

S02E07-36.44

“You let him down. Matt”

“I know, hey, I know. But I’m gonna make it up to him, and I’m gonna make it up to you.” 

 

S02E07-41.43

Karen abruptly swept past him, not giving him the chance to make contact. 

“Well, goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Karen. Get some rest.” She hesitated, not liking how the mood of the evening had turned. Not liking leaving on this note. Not liking leaving without a good-bye kiss. As he stood at the end of the hallway, she let herself out.

"How long were you listening?”

“I wasn’t listening. I didn’t hear anything about your work that would make me tie a noose and test it on my neck. I won’t even mention what I didn’t hear about your girlfriend.”

“I warned you not to interrupt my life.”

“This is not a life, Matthew.”

"You may not give a damn about what I’ve made for myself but that is what’s most important to me. Alright, she… is important to me.”

“Alright. Sorry.”

 

**********************************

He couldn’t really remember who he was before he died. He was fighting, there were swords, his hand was cut off, and he was stabbed and he fell into the hole. And he was dead way before he hit the bottom. Well, mostly dead. The impact shattered his body, every bone not just broken but pulverized, and every organ liquefied, all blending together, contained within a hideous skin which had not broken. His body also absorbed the black and red fabric from his ninja suit, and the pieces drifted through his skin like water. He would learn later to control this and use it.

The increase in pressure at this depth kept his body in one piece, and he died many, many times, but not all at once – some part of him always stayed alive, enough to allow him to adapt to the new environment, no oxygen, high pressure, high heat. He experienced hundreds, thousands of years worth of evolution within hours. The process was excruciatingly painful, and he writhed and screamed and begged for a death that would not take him.

He knew he had to get out, he was driven to seek the surface. His climb was long and arduous, despite his adaptations. When he finally reached it, he sniffed the air in all directions. It was so different from where he had been reborn. And the light, his eyes could not bear the light. He scurried into the darkest corner he could find to rest. He was exhausted and wracked with pain and did not know how to ease it.

He found a small opening, an open drain. He would not fit inside it, not at first, but then he found he could, he could not only fit inside but he could flow through it, following the pipeline as it lead him through drains and tunnels, until he found a suitable place to sleep. He shifted form until he felt comfortable, and in the cold, wet darkness, he rested.

Although Umarekawarimasu did not know it, he had no need to search for nutrients. He absorbed anything he needed through touch. If the environment around him had what he needed, his body simply took it. 

*********************************

 

S02E08-38.57

“How in the hell did this happen?”

“That wasn’t the Frank I met with yesterday.”

“Guys. I think somebody got to him.”

“Convincing him of what? Yelling his way to multiple life sentences? You provoked him.”

“I didn’t provoke him. What are you talking about?”

“I had it lined up for you. We could have done this, we could have gotten the charges reduced. All you had to do was to get Frank to tell his story. Instead you veer off into vigilante-land.”

“He wasn’t co-operating.”

“I’m glad we lost. You hear me? I’m glad.” He stormed off.

“Foggy.”

“Karen, let him go.”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“Karen, can I talk to you for five seconds please.”

“I don’t want to hear another bullshit excuse. Maybe you are an alcoholic, maybe you’re in a fight club, maybe you are sleeping with a whole harem of women, I don’t care. I’m done. You’re right. This city really needs heroes. But you’re not one of them."

There was no appeal to make against that level of anger. She had been confused when Stick has answered his door, and shocked when she had seen Elektra in his bed. A bed she had not yet shared with him. Was this really why he hadn’t slept with her, Karen wondered, because he secretly had someone else? Was this woman waiting for him to come home while he was out with her? He had not come up with an explanation for any of it and she had put two and two together and had come up with God knows what. And this was the result. At least she and Foggy had something in common, both absolutely furious with him.

No, he thought, no. Don’t go.

Don’t leave me. 

I need you.

I want you. I want you by my side.

Don’t let all of this tear us apart. Aren’t we…?

But it was too late. She was gone.

 

S02E09-23.55

“Every time I walk up those stairs I wonder if today is the day you’re dead in your living room.”

“I’m not gonna stop , Foggy. Not anytime soon. And, to be honest I’m done apologizing to you for who I am. If I’m holding you back then you should consider closing the office for good. You can start over, without the stuff that gets in your way. Without me.”

“That’s not what I came to say.”

“But it’s what I’m saying.”

“What am I supposed to tell Karen?”

“I don’t know. Same thing I’m telling you. You’re better off without me.”

“See you around, Matt. Take care of yourself.”

 

S02E09-26.30

“Karen, let it go. The trial is over.”

“Wait. No, no, nothing has changed, there’s still a conspiracy. I mean, this guy could be the key to exposing the cover-up.” 

“Maybe. Somebody else’s problem now.”

“But just like that? I don’t…”

“We’re lawyers. I’ve got bigger things to worry about.”

”Like what? Like getting Nelson & Murdock back on top. This would do that.”

“There is no Nelson & Murdock. Look around.”

“Okay. You and Matt, you fought at the court house, you weren’t your best selves, but none of us have been for a long time.”

“I was my best self that day. At the court house, covering for him. And so were you. You’re eerily good at this stuff, but Matt has….he’s… he’s got other things to take care of.”

“Shit. Alright. When I went over to his apartment the other day to get him to come to the trial, there was a woman there, in his bed.”

Foggy recoiled. How in the hell could Matt do this to Karen? To Karen. He thought they had promise, Matt treated her differently from his other conquests and it had seemed to Foggy that he was finally ready for an actual relationship– but now it seemed he might be back to his same old habits.

Sometimes it had been a nightmare for him when they were in college together. Foggy was right about girls flocking around him, competing for the hot, blind guy’s attention. There had been one week when every day Foggy had returned to their dorm room, the towel was hanging off the doorknob. A different girl each time, and sometimes it was two at once. Matt was considerate enough to Foggy to get the girls in and out as quickly as possible, and amazingly enough none of them seemed to resent Matt’s treatment, as if they really never expected or wanted anything more than a quick roll in the hay with him anyway. He was just as much a toy to them as they were a distraction to him. And although Foggy was quite prepared to admit he was jealous of Matt’s turnover, he was also concerned that Matt didn’t want anything more than sex from the girls he was with. That he never even tried to have a relationship with any of them, didn’t seem to know there could be a vital connection he was missing out on. Maybe it was something to do with being raised motherless. Foggy had Marci, his on/off girlfriend and they socialized together, sometimes with friends, sometimes just them. But that wasn’t how Matt operated at all. 

“Okay, no, you know, whatever, whatever is going on with Matt he’s either not capable or not willing to make room for anything else in his life right now.”

“I should have warned you.”

“No. No, you shouldn’t have. Look, if Matt doesn’t want to share his life with me that is between me and him, the same way that your friendship with Matt is between you and him. I don’t need to warned, Foggy, I just…I cannot be lied to anymore. All I want is the truth about something.”

“I get it. I’ll give you a call if something changes. But for now I suggest that both of us start thinking about a life outside this office.” He resumed packing.

She stepped back. Despite the rift between them, Foggy was not going to spill the beans on Matt. Fair enough.

 

S02E10-07.00

“Son of a bitch.”

“What is it?”

“The Punisher. He just escaped.”

 

S02E10-28.45

“Time’s up, Mr Murdock.”

“Let’s do this again sometime.”

 

S02E10-41.20

“You look like hell, you know that? You’re standing up here freezing your ass off playing guard dog and what you really need is probably three days sleep.”

“Yeah, ‘cause Nobu’s gonna figure out where we are. And when he does, I wanna be here.”

“Course you do.”

“Claire, what do you expect from me, alright, I’m flailing here. A dead guy, a guy I witnessed burn to death is somehow back in Hell’s Kitchen. Alright, on top of that Frank Castle kills the DA and Wilson Fisk runs the prison that I sent him to.”

“How do you know that?”

“I went there.”

“Busy boy.”

“Oh, Jeez, I thought it could work. I did. The Law. But it feels useless, everything I do just gets undone.”

“You’re talking to someone who patches up the same three crack-heads every night. I understand what it’s like to be pulled in a hundred different directions at once.”

“Not like this. I’m done, Claire. No more law, no more friends. At best they’re a distraction, at worst I put them in jeopardy. From now on I need to focus.”

“You may feel like you are a ship lost at sea, but if you isolate like this then you really will be. You’re cutting off your own anchor.”

“Yeah. “

“And every minute that you spend standing hiding in this suit of armor the more separate you become from the very things that you want to protect. Your friend is in a hospital bed downstairs. Stop playing the loneliest little soldier and come downstairs, be a human being and come say Hi. That’s all you gotta do. Come on. Matt?”

“Thanks for the coffee.”

 

S02E11-08.15

“Sorry, he’s a … could you give me a minute? Thanks.”

“Matt.”

“Karen?” 

“What are you doing here?”

“Brett reached out, someone shot at you?”

“Yeah, it’s okay, I’m fine.”

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“Would you have answered? Look, Matt, I know that you mean well but I can take care of myself.”

“No you can’t Karen. Not if Frank Castle wants you dead, no-one can.”

“You’re right, Castle’s dangerous and maybe I can’t handle this but I don’t want your help.”

“What’s going on with you, what are you holding back?”

“Shh, Frank didn’t do this, okay. Matter of fact he saved me.”

“What?”

“He was at my apartment last night. And if he hadn’t been watching the place I’d be dead. So the cops have it all wrong, Frank didn’t kill Reyes, but whoever did knew that Frank would take the blame. And what do you know, every cop in New York City wants Punisher’s head on a stick.”

“Have you told this to the police?”

“No.”

“Great. Lying to the cops, smart, Karen.”

“But that’s my problem, not yours, right? Frank thinks he can find this guy faster than the NYPD and honestly, I agree with him. He saved my life and he asked me for time, I owe him that much.”

“I’m not saying I’m going along with this but if Castle’s not the shooter, who is?”

“Everything points back to the Central Park sting. That’s where everything fell apart, what Reyes mentioned.”

“This Blacksmith?’

“Mm-hmm, right. Frank has a source in prison, turns out that the DA was right, the Blacksmith arranged the meet.”

“Why would the Blacksmith come after you?”

“I’ve been working with Ellison at the Bulletin.”

“Yep. Yeah, that’ll be it. When did this start?”

“Ever since the trial when I was trying to find evidence for the Castle case. We were looking into the Central Park shootings and I guess we’re getting too close.”

“Then you need to back off.”

“No, Matt, you need to back off.”

“This is not a game, Karen. This is dangerous, people are …”

“So was working at Nelson & Murdock, I… the cops have offered me protection and I’m taking it, so you don’t have to worry, I’m fine. Look, I’m gonna go.”

“I’ll come with you.”

But she was having none of it. She did not want him around, and she made sure he understood that in no uncertain terms.

So while he had been at the hospital waiting for Nobu to show up, Frank had known that Karen was in danger and had protected her. And now it seemed they were – friends? And he was left out in the cold.

S02E11- 20.40 

“Maybe it’s not your first rodeo?”

“Maybe it isn’t. Almost took the shot.”

“Did you? And, can I ask you why you didn’t?”

“Because I believe you. I don’t like what you do, and ultimately I think you probably belong in jail, but you… you’re honest to me. You never lie to me.”

“Does he?

“Who?”

“C’mon, let’s not do that. Okay, the lawyer. The other one, Murdock.”

“Um, yeah. Yeah. He’s got issues, it’s complicated, like most people, hard person to get to know, I just think that inside he’s…”

“You love him. Right?”

“You can’t know that.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t know what?”

“You can’t…can’t…”

“Oh, come on, we’re in court, all that shit going on, it’s all over your face, you can’t hide that. You love him. Ma’am? Just a little bit more. Thank you.”

“I may have feelings for Matt Murdock but it’s a swirl, it’s a lot of things like, ingredients, it’s not love.”

“Ma’am, can I ask you do you guys always serve bullshit here or is that just her, huh?”

“Fresh pot.”

“I’m sorry, you were saying?”

“He’s the kind of man who hurts people. Not like you, but, he damages them. Breaks them.”

“Sorry, is that supposed to mean something to me?”

“So those are the kind of people you get out of your life.”

“Is that right? Look, I might generally be considered out of my skull, so this might not mean much, but that’s gotta be the craziest, most bat-shit thing I’ve ever heard in my life. People that can hurt you, the ones that can really hurt you are the ones that are close enough to do it. People that get inside you and tear you apart and make you feel like you’re never going to recover, shit, I would chop my arm off right here in this restaurant just to feel that one more time from my wife. My old lady, she didn’t just break my heart, she, she’d rip it out, she’d tear it apart, she’d step on that shit, feed it to a dog, I mean, she was ruthless, she brought the pain – but she’ll never hurt me again. You see, I’ll never feel that. You sit here and you’re all confused about this thing, but you have it. You have everything. So hold on to it, use two hands, and never let go. You got it? Now you need to go in the back and you get the waitress. You tell the cook and anyone else who’s back there to find the biggest piece of stainless steel and you get under it. Go now.”

 

S02E11-47.00

Matt pulled himself from the water. Burning debris, heroin in the air. Bodies on the ground, and in the water. He concealed himself behind some 40-gallon drums as the police cars approached. It seemed unlikely that Castle had survived the blasts.

“Oh my God!”

“Brett.”

“Be careful Karen. Cover these bodies. Castle said he was coming here? You sure? 15th Squad Sergeant Central. Pier 81 on 4-1. FD and ambulances forthwith and notify Harbour to respond. And Narcotics. This is going to be the largest heroin seizure in years.”

Karen wandered slowly along the foreshore, looking at the burning boat with tears in her eyes. “Frank, why?”

From his position behind the barrels, Matt could hear her. Could hear the pain in her voice. For Frank.

Had he really lost her? She trusted him, a murderer, a serial killer, more that she trusted Matt. 

 

S02E11-50.06

He sat in solitude in his apartment. Maybe Claire had been right all along. Well, half-right. Alone, but not bloody. For now.

The Hand had retrieved their captives, who had gone willingly to what must have been their deaths. One of the nurses, Claire’s friend, had died needlessly.

Claire told him she thought he was out of his depth. Implying that he was making things worse instead of better. Maybe she was right.

Last year Karen had been his lifeline when Foggy had turned his back on him, but now she clearly wanted nothing more to do with him. He’d had a sweet, tantalizing taste of what he could have had with her, only to have it snatched away.

And he hadn’t been able to bring himself to visit Foggy in hospital. 

Elektra has sent Stick away, and Matt had sent Elektra away.

Hmm.

No-one to talk to.

But, it had to be this way. No more outside interference. Clear focus on a single path. Which was…?

He could always call in on Father Lantom, but he wasn’t really in the mood. He wasn’t yet ready to confess that he had decided to cross that line. Frank Castle was the only one who had known that.

A strange noise outside. He went to investigate. The car crashed into another parked on the street.

The driver was badly injured. Blood dribbled from this mouth.

“She found him. She found him.”

“What?”

“She found Stick. She’s gonna kill him.”

“Who?”

“Elektra.” The last words of a dying man.

But Elektra had not killed Stick. He had been taken by the Hand, probably being subjected to torture. Matt plotted to rescue him, while Elektra shadowed him, waiting for him to lead her to Stick.

S02E12-14.16

“Hey, you, ahh…?”

“What?”

“Did you want me to convince you?”

“Of what?”

“This. Us, you know. Giving Nelson and Murdock another shot?”

“Was hoping you would. Relieved when you didn’t. Last step is us both admitting it. Now, were done.”

S02E13-47.00

“You expecting trouble?”

“Yeah, little bit.”

“Ah, figures. It’s a good thing you got company. Before I forget, these are for you. Merry Christmas, huh?”

“What is it?”

“Billy club, like the cops use only like a million times cooler. It’s my own design. Special steel fiber composite cable. Damn near indestructible. Check it out, you can change the length. Here, play with it.”

“Where’s mine?”

“It’s a prototype, I only made one.”

“Hey, don’t mind her.”

“So check it out, you can use it as a grappling hook, or close quarter combat. Possibilities are endless. Here.”

“Melvyn, I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything. I mean the papers might not report it but some of us in Hell’s Kitchen, we know who’s really looking out for us. It’s yours, man.”

 

S02E13-35.00

“Not just any files. They were asking about you. And I’m not talking about Matt Murdock.”

“What do they want?”

“I have no idea. But from the looks of him, they wanted it pretty bad. He’s helped us, and Daredevil. Stuck his neck out when he didn’t have to, and now…”

“Yeah, okay, I’m on it. I’ll be right down.”

“Okay. You better be.”

 

“So, this is what it’s come to, huh? The masked vigilante is the only one I can trust.”

“What happened?”

“I knew it was just a matter of time until you showed up. Again.”

“It would be better if you just told me, Detective.”

“Not the first time some asshole roughs me up. The job, this shit ain’t easy. But then they said they got eyes on my Mom. Said they were gonna kill her. Even put her on the phone. “

“Who?”

“No idea. Work for someone big, though. Had real power behind those fists, and I’m not talking muscles. They wanted everything we had on you.”

“I don’t imagine you have much.”

“Well, it might surprise you to know we do keep track of two things real well. Records of people you’ve put away, and incident reports. Records on everyone else.”

“Everyone else?”

“That’s what they were after. They wanted to know everyone you ever saved.”

Fuck. Karen.

He was too late. 

But then he saw it. The strike of the ninja blade against the wall. The Hand.

 

S02E13-21.25

He was frustrated, unable to concentrate. 

“The people they took aren’t the target. They’re bait. The Hand is trying to lure me in.”

“It’s me they want. You’re the only thing in their way.”

“Those people are innocent.“

“You can’t just take the bait.”

“I know, but I can’t just abandon them either. “

“I know.”

“I’ve got to get ahead of this thing before any of them get hurt.”

“Draw your breath. Focus. Focus. You’ll find them. You’ll find her, Matthew.”

 

S02E13-27.00

As the ninja started cutting, Daredevil burst through the glass window, dispatching them all within about 10 seconds. Once they were out of the way he rushed everybody else out, singling her out, reaching for her. 

“You’re okay?”

“Better, now. Oh, God.’ Blood seeping out of a stab wound on his shoulder. 

He heard more approaching. “Go, go.” He rushed her towards the door.

She spun back to take one final glance, then bolted to safety.

 

S02E13-40.30 

T’Challa had his plane in stealth mode as it scanned the ground underneath the buildings of New York City. In Hell’s Kitchen, he found what he was looking for. A massive hole, at least 500 feet deep. He thoroughly scanned the entire building but found no signs of life, and nothing else of interest.

His attention was caught by activity on a nearby rooftop. People in the street below, looking up. On the rooftop, a man fighting ninjas near a woman’s body. He zoomed a scanner in on her and confirmed she was dead. A shot rang out from another rooftop, a ninja fell. The man in red now focused all his attention on the lead ninja, leaving the others to the sniper, who dispatched them one by one. Their leader was flung from the rooftop. The man in red then went over to the woman’s lifeless body, knelt beside her, and prayed.

T’Challa pondered upon this. A scan of the man in red revealed he was not alien, inhuman or enhanced, and yet he was still different in some indefinable way.

 

S02E13-52.00

So, exactly when had had his deconstruction started, he wondered? Was it when Elektra had shown up? Preventing him from giving all his attention to the Castle case… and to Karen. Letting Foggy down, missing the opening statement, for God’s sake … or was it before then? Foggy had never really accepted Daredevil, and after finding Matt on the rooftop having been shot in the head had made things much worse between them. He had been so sure that he was meant to do this, that his abilities were a gift from God calling him to action, to save the innocent. His own innocence a long-distant memory.

Maybe it was when he had decided to take on Fisk. Revealing the intricacies of the tangled web of lies and deception and corruption that had allowed Fisk and Madame Gao and others like them to flourish. Private industry, the police, the courts, the media, even someone in the FBI – he no longer saw society as a system striving to protect it’s law-abiding citizens, but rather one designed to encourage greed and selfishness, the more you took advantage of your fellow man, the higher you rose up. It sickened him. He now sought to separate himself from that system, abiding by his own personal standards, skirting the law rather than dismissing it altogether. 

Foggy was adamant that Matt should have told him back in their college days, but by then Matt had become well accustomed to keeping his secret, knowing that others would not be comfortable with his abilities. And he had been proven right. Ever since finding out that Matt was Daredevil, his relationship with Foggy had changed, but not for the better. They had tried to reach some kind of understanding, but Foggy’s position never altered – Matt did not have to do this, it was his choice and it was dangerous.

All of the evasiveness with Karen. I fell down the stairs, I tripped, I wasn’t careful, it was my own fault. He had lied to them to protect them from the truth, and he had lost them both.

But she did not know why it had all fallen apart for them. She didn’t know that while Daredevil had saved her life, he was also preventing Matt from committing to anyone else. To any other life.

She should know.

 

“Thanks for meeting me.” 

“What am I doing here, Matt?”

“I have, I have something that I…”

“No, I, I don’t wanna…”

“I have something… that I need you to see.”

From the brown paper bag he drew out the mask.

“I’m Daredevil.”

What the hell? she thought. It’s Matt? Matt is Daredevil?

…………..

How to process this? What? A million thoughts whirled through her mind. The way Daredevil had caressed her face after he had cut the binding around her wrists. You’re okay? Better, now. Go, go.  
Yeah. Now. With you.  
The night she had spent at Matt’s after her release from jail, when she had just met them, and Daredevil had followed her and battled the man sent to kill her. Beaten and bloodied in the pouring rain. Matt.  
And on the rooftop, Frank was there, he had helped him, shooting at Daredevil’s enemy, people screaming, terrified, ducking for cover, but she had seen that it was Frank and was not afraid.  
You have everything, so hold onto it, use two hands and never let go. You got it? Unnerving, the way he could look into a person’s soul.  
You love him, right? 

Foggy’s fight with Matt when he kept disappearing during Frank’s trial, Nelson and Murdock closed, their home lost forever.

The last time she had seen Matt she had been so harsh with him. He was waiting outside the police station as she was being taken to a safe house. I’m coming with you. No, Matt, I’m not yours to protect.

The last time she saw Daredevil he was headed to the rooftop battle.

And now.

He looked so despondent. What had Daredevil cost him? I can’t…I can’t do this alone. Can’t, can’t take another step. She wanted to hold him again as she had before when he was broken, so alone. But she needed to make sense of it all first. There were too many questions. 

He took off his glasses, slipping them into his pocket, and placed the mask on his head. He tilted his head a little, the movement so familiar, so expected. Oh, God. It was him. It was a different mask than the first one she had seen, that had just been black fabric. This was the upgrade.

This was the face she had seen in the abandoned warehouse, asking if she was okay. For those brief moments they had been together alone, and she now realized why he had felt so familiar. He had quickly checked her for injuries, but she was okay. That was when she had seen the blood, the tear in his suit near his left shoulder. Oh, God. But he had heard something and had rushed her away, ushering her out the door to safety.

He was blind. How could he do all this?

What the hell?

\--------------------------------


End file.
